


Up for Round Two?

by Pulakyy



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Belial is part of the crew, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulakyy/pseuds/Pulakyy
Summary: It’s the day after and time for round two.
Relationships: Belial/Djeeta (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Up for Round Two?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year! I posted yesterday and today, two fics in a row, since it's a special time. Enjoy~

Drifting awake, Djeeta enjoyed the warmth from the arm that held her loosely around the waist and the softness of the sheets while lazily shifting her posture. Her body still hurt from last night. She was sleepy and had no idea of the time. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

She was being hugged by Belial with her head by his naked chest. _Embarrassing_ , Djeeta thought. Her vision focused on the sleeping face next to her. The fallen angel had beautiful features and his sleeping face exuded an air peacefulness, angelic, a great mismatch to his nature. Djeeta held her body up by her forearms and glanced down at herself, clad in a shirt that was too big for her - Belial’s shirt. His shirt was too open and it was difficult to properly hide her body in it. She stared more at the sleeping angel beside her and held out her hand to place it by his cheek, gently caressing it with her thumb. In a second, her hand was grabbed by a bigger one and firmly held. The fallen angel made a happy noise with his throat while rubbing his cheek against Djeeta’s hand before opening his eyes.

“Were you just pretending to sleep?” Djeeta asked, pondering out loud.

“I had to witness the moment the Singularity attacked me in my sleep.”

“If you wanted me too.”

“Oh? That’s a good thing you just said. Let’s remember it for later.”

His other hand slid by her back and pushed her into a hug. Djeeta simply accepted the comfortable warmth and hugged him back.

“Congrats on losing your virginity, Singularity.”

His crude remarks were as usual. But by this point, Djeeta would feel amiss if he changed his obscene way of speech. It would take a little more to anger her. Still, the crudeness made her a little lost on how to answer and ignoring him had a bad meaning for both. And yet she was barely awake and couldn’t play his games.

Rather meekly, she merely hummed to convey the fact she heard his remark.

That wasn’t a problem for Belial, he would simply keep talking till she reacted in a way he better liked.

“It’s a nice view. I could want nothing more than to see you looking like this, with only my shirt covering your body and full of marks of me.”

At his words, he slid his thumb by her neck, causing Djeeta to shiver, and pressed a red bruise. Kissing, sucking, biting, whatever, he did it all last night. And left proof all over her body.

“And the marks on my body are something too, you have a strong bite. I like that. As for the scratch marks on my back… Aha, _it_ may just rise from the ache! Or so I wish, many scratches are already gone, since my regeneration is fast- Ah, you are beet red.”

“Because you’re so descriptive…”

“That’s good. Relive last night all over again in your head.”

His hand held the back of her head and pulled her for a kiss, slowly licking her lips. Who knew this girl had such a nice mood when waking up? So meek, so cute. Utterly obedient. He may just taste her again like this, he felt smitten like that.

“How was last night? Do I satisfy you? Don’t make that face, it’s an important question.”

Djeeta gave him a look. His intentions weren’t pure, but he had a point.

“I can only distinguish good from bad, but it was… fine.”

“Fine? What more?

“More!? Well…” She pondered, her flushed cheeks betraying the fake calmness she wished to portray.

It was good. It hurt at first, but he treated her well. His looks were already good, but undressed were better. His mouth was a lost cause. He had this feeling about him she doesn’t normally witness. He was unusually tender, although at some points also the most aggressive he has been to her since he joined the crew. Wait, wasn’t he rather awful to her, then? But that is not something he needs her to describe! More? What more is left to say that wasn’t already said in the moment?!

His eyes didn’t shy away from her, making her want to run into hiding.

“It was good. I won’t say more.”

“No other comments at all?” His low questioning voice passed sweetly by her ear.

No escape in sight. Alright, she has decided… to shut him up!

“Singu-Mm? Mmm…”

With her lips… She shut him up with her lips.

Belial closed his eyes and chuckled in between kisses, “Our sweet Singularity is in a hurry to meet me head on. Okay, I understand.”

With a tone that was much like when in combat he griped her shoulder, twirling her around and getting on top of her.

“It seems you weren’t left quite satisfied after all.”

What? NO! It wasn't like that!

She stared him eye to eye. Those were the eyes of a snake. He knew she was only avoiding his questioning. Djeeta panicked, while Belial’s hand was already rubbing her thigh, up and down, meanwhile the other one unbuttoned the single button of her shirt.

“Some marks are already gone, but that’s fine, I will make more for you to look at later.”

“I don’t need such thing!”

Belial shamelessly knead her breast before starting to play with her nipple, rolling it around between his thumb and forefinger. Djeeta wordlessly shivered to his touch.

“Sing louder, don’t hold it. Or are you angry?” The smiling face was replaced by a raised eyebrow and questioning eyes - a cute expression.

“I’m not angry.” She answered with no awkwardness.

“Then I will take the quietness as a challenge.” Belial licked his lips. He was about to take her on for round two. He can’t wait.

Djeeta’s mouth gaped open in disbelief at this man.

Ah, fine, let him play.

His hand moved to her wet place. As she had no underwear on, he immediately attacked her sensitive bud. A finger slipped inside.

“Aah…” Sweet moans escape Djeeta’s mouth the more his fingers move. She almost couldn’t recognize her voice. It was the same the previous night.

After the fingers left, a big hard mass rubbed itself above her labia and made its presence known. For Djeeta it still appeared too big, it was hard for her to believe the thing had fit in her.

“The hardness you feel down there is your doing. See? I won’t let you fall asleep on me.”

He opened her legs wide open so entering would be easier. Djeeta stared down at the place while Belial slowly inserted his member. He exhaled, his voice twisting into excitement. It was all in and then his hips started moving. Djeeta was still nervous at the act and leaned back down, griping the sheets. Noticing her obvious unrest, Belial kissed her lips. He learned the first time that she reacted well to kissing, it calmed her down.

“Djeeta?” He whispered her name next to her ear, “I’ll take it extra gentle, how does that sound?”

Honestly, he didn’t mind taking it slow and gentle. That was good in its own way. But he had to go like this because she was new to sex, and he didn’t want the rabbit to run away after he got her this far, and only a few hours after the first time. He could only make her cry so much.

For some reason, she didn’t believe his words, but he really did go slow. Yet, perhaps because she was more comfortable this second time, she wanted a little more than before and grinded her waist against him.

“More…”

Belial’s eyes widened in surprise, “Do not say I didn't try.”

His hot rod thrust against her hole while his thumb stimulated her bud. Djeeta closed her eyes and tried keeping up the movement of her waist, which turned out to be enjoyable for her, although the movement was not very intense compared to Belial’s grinding. Her voice was getting messier with time.

Belial was happy to see the differences from last night. Just to see her lust filled face again - _ah_ \- it would be beautiful. She should ask for more. Beg to him. Let herself be spoiled rotten and bare it all.

Right now, in this room, if he desired, he could stir their fluids together till her head went blank and could only think about him. Perhabs mindlessly go till the boiling point and let it all overflow, have her be too tired to even resist.

He slid a hand down her belly and stopped just above where his member could be felt ramming into her, their connected places, “I’m afraid you fell for a terrible man. One who is willing to show you the clutches of depravity. No, if it's you, you may just get there by yourself.”

Despite the awful words, Djeeta thought his face looked more serious than usual and so it was difficult to be mad. She wished time would stop as she looked into his eyes and tried to better understand the various emotions in turmoil that swimmed within.

“Belial.” She called out to him. Belial could tell she had a bone to pick with his words.

She raised her arms and grasped both his cheeks with her palms. She pulled him in for a kiss, a simple tender peck at first, and Belial eagerly answered her plead.

“You really like kissing, don’t you?”

"Yes, because I like you. And I think you like it too, if not more.”

Belial seemed confused at her words. His member, however, ached in even bigger pleasure. Ah, how vulgar. Belial could laugh, he just needs to drown in the pleasure. Forget all else, just feel her deeper.

“Belial, you told me yesterday that my body is honest. I think Belial’s is like that too.”

In response she only heard a laugh. The thrusting of his hips that got shallow for a moment resumed its intensity. It’s alright even if he didn’t talk, the words out of his mouth were always confusing anyway. She held her arms around his neck and couldn’t contain herself anymore from falling to the pleasure he was bringing forth, her leaking sighs growing needier.

“Those are just empty words told in bed that you shouldn’t honestly consider. But it seems like fun, let’s see how honest we can get.” He pulled her up in a sitting position. Djeeta was surprised and had no time to readjust herself before he pulled her waist down, forcing his full length to the end all at once.

“EEEK-” Djeeta screamed.

Her voice raised so pitifully and sweetly when he pulled her waist down that Belial only wished to make it worse. He moved her waist up and down and Djeeta hugged his neck again, whimpering her pleasure away. A primal’s strength wasn’t to be underestimated, but Djeeta was no weakling either.

“Ah, so tight...! Such a sweet voice you are showing me... Do you like this? What a lewd woman. Let's come together this time!” He said with a grin.

Her hole felt so good Belial could melt. He wanted to say all the obscene descriptions for the Singularity to hear, how her walls hugged his rod and begged for him, but she probably wasn't listening to a single word he said anymore. In beetween moans, Djeeta sometimes called out his name, with no meaning attached.

Djeeta felt a wave coming, soon it rose high and run her whole body, enveloping her in satisfaction. Her voice rose too, and if Belial couldn’t tell by the tightness of her walls, then her voice could easily indicate she reached. Belial’s sly voice praised her prowess. He held down her waist, digging his nails on her skin, and shoot the thick warm liquid inside. He groaned enthusiastically while pressed against the crook of her neck.

The girl was once again full of him. How exhilarating.

He pulled her head back, to where he could see her. Her pitiful eyes, full of tears and drowned in lust, were looking at him.

“It seems we have a good compatibility. I will let you go now since you were so good every time.”

She breathed in for strength to talk, “You’re only flattering me.”

“Not at all.”

She had the feeling his words were true, or perhabs she only wanted to believe them so, she was to tired to tell. The praise made her happy and that fact wasn’t lost in Belial.

He laid her down slowly, still connected.

“To think I held you again so soon... I did not plan for it, really. You did good, Djeeta.” He gently appeased the sleepy girl while rubbing her head, “I will clean and put my shirt back on you. Go back to sleep, there is still time. Sweet dreams… No, dream of me instead.”

Djeeta didn’t have the strength for more talk and closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still not very used to writing smut, but practise will make it better, probably. Maybe. (I will not admit how many revisions this fic suffered)  
> Belial is known for his sex jokes but during the act those would just be a description of what will happen. So no dick jokes, only dick. Sad, I know.


End file.
